


Fanart Post for Indelible - Chapter 4 - Fucking Brothers - SFW illustration

by 36and40



Category: Supernatural-adjacent - Fandom, Ten Inch Hero, Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: 69, AU characters only loosely based on 10 Inch Hero, AU characters only loosely based on Walker, Boaz Priestly as played by Jensen Ackles, Cordell Walker as played by Jared Padalecki, Cowboys, Family Angst, Intense Orgasm, M/M, Pickup Truck Sex, Supernatural-adjacent, Texas ranger, motel sex, ranch life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36and40/pseuds/36and40
Summary: There's a crisis in Priestly's family and Walker jumps in to help, not fully realizing all of the implications when rushing off to save the day.  Illustration of Walker and his cutting horse Daisy by the incredibly talented Freckles & Dimples.Fanart post only.  Link to chapter in post.
Relationships: Boaz Priestly/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021), Walker/Priestly
Kudos: 1





	Fanart Post for Indelible - Chapter 4 - Fucking Brothers - SFW illustration

Another perfect commission by Freckles & Dimples for chapter 4 of my Walker/Priestly fic "Indelible". Walker and his cutting horse Daisy.

I suggest you start from the beginning, but the link to chapter 4 is below:

[Read chapter 4 of Indelible here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202069/chapters/74241762)

You can find Freckles & Dimples on Twitter to see more of their work or ask about a commission of your own:

[Freckles & Dimples on Twitter](https://twitter.com/freckleNdimple)


End file.
